Graduado en arte
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Edgeworth queda tan impresionado por los dibujos de Wright que le hacen plantearse una nueva decoración en su oficina. Nunca hubiera pensado que sus opiniones fueran tan importantes, como tampoco ser la inspiración del abogado fuera del tribunal.


**Título:** Graduado en arte

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Pareja:** Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Capcom, tengo un altar desde que jugué a Street Fighter. Tenéis un talento increíble para hacer historias y os doy las gracias.

 **Notas de autor:** Otra historia, mamá. Porque hoy es 17.

 **Resumen:** Edgeworth queda tan impresionado por los dibujos de Wright que le hacen plantearse una nueva decoración en su oficina. Nunca hubiera pensado que sus opiniones fueran tan importantes, como tampoco ser la inspiración del abogado fuera del tribunal.

* * *

Graduado en arte

FanFiker_FanFinal

 _6 de octubre_

 _Agencia polivalente Wright &compañía._

 _9.45 a.m._

Sus zapatos negros, nuevos, pulcramente limpios, pisaron el felpudo de la puerta cuyo letrero rezaba _Agencia polivalente Wright &compañía_ de aquel edificio de veinte años del barrio de negocios, en el centro de la ciudad. Alzó la mano para timbrar, pero tras esperar varios minutos, no hubo respuesta.

—¿Wright?

El fiscal giró el pomo, extrañado de que cediera, y miró a uno y otro lado en busca del abogado encargado de la oficina, sin éxito.

—¿Wright? —repitió, de nuevo.

En ocasiones encontraba a Wright dormido sobre los papeles, o sobre el sofá, o bien salía del baño tras haber liberado estrés. A veces, el fiscal se preguntaba qué clase de ocio entretenía a ese hombre, pero tras conocer su especial afición a limpiar retretes, se abstuvo de preguntar. Sus pasos avanzaron al no encontrarlo sobre el escritorio, regado de papeles, legajos, y algún que otro rotulador de colores.

Miles Edgeworth escaneó la sala, cuyo olor le producía recuerdos del hombre que le había liberado de las pesadillas y de una más que segura posibilidad de acabar encarcelado. Se acercó, temeroso, al escritorio, echando un vistazo al hotel de enfrente, el Gatewater, donde Edgeworth tomaba té en sus ratos libres, sintiéndose culpable por internarse en la intimidad de Phoenix Wright, ausente en ese instante de su oficina.

Phoenix seguía un nuevo caso penal, aunque esta vez Miles no sería su contraparte. Se enfrentaría a otro fiscal famoso, Blackquill, cumpliendo así su castigo a la sociedad por un crimen cometido hace tiempo.

Miles se apoyó en el escritorio, resuelto a esperar a Wright para tener una conversación. Dejó sobre el sofá un dossier, objeto de trato entre él y el abogado.

El desorden del escritorio lo distrajo, y aunque no era amigo de mirar nada ajeno, un pequeño papel llamó su atención. Alargó la mano con vehemencia y cuidado, como si no debiera dejar sus huellas dactilares en ningún momento. El dibujo, hecho a lápiz, sombreado, tenía aspecto de mandala: conos aquí, conos allá, ahora unos círculos concéntricos. Parecía emular el dibujo de alguna prueba, engrandecido, tal vez para poder estudiarlo.

Miles se maravilló por las líneas precisas y el cuidado con que el dibujo estaba confeccionado. No tenía color, pero no lo necesitaba. Tuvo un impulso de llevárselo, pero sabía que era parte de un caso, así que lo depositó donde estaba. Echó un vistazo al escritorio. Wright sí que era descuidado: aparte de los papeles y varios libros de consulta abiertos tenía una taza de café a medio terminar en una posición precaria, amenazando caer sobre documentos importantes. Miles tuvo que apartarla. Al hacerlo, empujó un cuaderno, que se precipitó al suelo. El fiscal suspiró, se dobló para recogerlo, pero el cuaderno había caído boca abajo, mostrando así, al levantarlo, los dibujos en su interior. Miles miró, curioso: eran bocetos de un hombre trajeado lanzando su dedo índice al aire en postura resuelta, con ojos acerados, cabello liso, mirada potente. Se reconoció sin duda. Pasó la página, sintiendo el corazón latiendo rápidamente. La siguiente página tenía al mismo modelo anterior, pero relajado tras un estrado. Pasó de nuevo la página para encontrarse con una imagen suya de perfil, con la misma ropa.

Abrió los ojos, admirando las líneas exactas de la mandíbula, el gesto en el rostro (¿no parecía algo prepotente?), el modo en cómo esa ropa ocultaba un cuerpo apetecible, el suyo. Todo el dibujo parecía rezumar arte, don bastante inexistente en su persona, y por tanto doblemente admirado, parecía hecho con cuidado y dedicación.

—¡Hey, Nick, he llegado, ahora no…! Oh, señor Edgeworth…

El cuaderno volvió a encontrarse con el suelo gracias a la acción de la gravedad y al susto que se pegó el fiscal, quien murmuró una palabrota por lo bajo y volvió a agacharse.

Maya Fey se acercó a grandes zancadas, dando saltitos con sus sandalias.

—Me alegro de verte. ¿Estás esperando a Nick?

—N-no. Es decir, sí —Miles acababa de olvidarse para qué había ido en primer lugar. La agencia lo estaba distrayendo—. ¿Cómo estás, señorita Fey?

—Señorita Fey suena muuuuuy profesional —dijo ella, alzando los ojos, soñadora.

—¿Sigues con las canalizaciones?

—Oh, sí. Ahora que soy maestra Kurain tengo más trabajo que nunca. No puedo venir aquí todo lo que quisiera —Maya se percató del cuaderno en manos del fiscal y lo señaló—. ¡Oh! ¿Estabas viendo los dibujos de Nick?

Miles no podía decirle la verdad, había invadido su intimidad. Prefirió responder con otra pregunta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Son suyos?

—Seguro que recuerdas que estudió Arte en el instituto. Solían dibujar modelos desnudos continuamente —Miles carraspeó, incómodo por conocer ese dato—. Yo también tengo uno, siempre lo llevo en el móvil para fardar, ¿quieres verlo?

Miles fue a responder justo cuando la chica ya buscaba en su galería de fotos.

—¿Te dejan utilizar móvil en Kurain?

—La cobertura ha mejorado mucho, aunque sigo teniendo que subirme a una roca para captarla. En realidad lo utilizo más aquí, para estar en contacto con Nick y eso. ¿Te gusta? Me lo compró él…

Miles levantó una ceja, reconociendo el móvil como uno de última generación, cuando, si no se equivocaba, Wright seguía llevando su antigüalla de siempre.

—Parece un Smartphone.

—¡Es genial! Almacena un montón de fotos. Pearl y yo nos divertimos mucho también con las aplicaciones —la chica siguió pasando fotos (parecía haber fotografiado hasta la última flor y roca de la aldea Kurain) hasta encontrarla—. ¡Mira!

Miles echó un vistazo. A pesar de estar hecho a lápiz y de ser una foto, las líneas se veían perfectamente. Phoenix había dibujado a Maya un poco más mayor, con curvas pronunciadas pero captando ese aire juvenil y travieso. El cabello le caía delicadamente hacia un lado, en esa pose que ella siempre adoptaba. No pudo evitar fijarse en el pecho. ¿Cómo se habría sentido Wright al dibujarlo? Parecía haberlo llenado más de la cuenta.

—Oh —fue todo su comentario, mientras se preguntaba cómo serían los otros dibujos de Maya.

—¿Verdad que es bueno? Siempre le digo que si se cansa de ser abogado podrá ganarse la vida dibujando.

Miles Edgeworth se encogió de hombros, callando su respuesta. Maya no querría saber el poco éxito de los artistas hoy en día, ni lo poco que podría invitarla Wright a cenar si comenzara a desempeñar ese trabajo. Por otro lado, ¿y si se estaba planteando dejar los tribunales? Una vez, Phoenix le dijo que la única razón por la que estudió Derecho fue para volver a verlo. Ya no había razón de encontrarle, aunque el fiscal conocía la necesidad de Wright de salvar a todo el mundo, tal vez por eso seguía en la abogacía.

Pero no parecía querer olvidar el arte, si no, no dibujaría. Aparte de a Maya y a él, ¿plasmaría a otras personas? ¿Tendría dibujos de Larry o Pearl Fey? Trucy tendría su cuaderno propio, eso seguro. Justo cuando iba a preguntarlo, se abrió la puerta con estrépito y apareció Wright llevando una bolsa de papel en la mano.

—Nick.

El abogado elevó la vista sonriente al ver a Maya; su sonrisa se transformó en mueca de sorpresa después.

—Edgeworth…

El fiscal se dio cuenta de que aún blandía el cuaderno en las manos. Mortificado, lo apretó a la vez que Maya comentó:

—Hola, Nick, Edgeworth y yo estábamos viendo tus dibujos.

—¿Mis dibujos? —repitió Phoenix distraído acercándose a su mesa y dejando la bolsa junto al café. Humeaba y olía bien.

—Disculpa, Wright, no era mi intención. En mi torpeza, lo empujé y cayó al suelo —le tendió el cuaderno algo abochornado. Phoenix alzó su mirada y también se sonrojó. Al fin y al cabo, el protagonista de esos dibujos estaba de pie ante él en ese instante. Guardó el cuaderno en el cajón del escritorio y miró a Maya—. No he traído nada para ti, no te esperaba todavía —alargó su cartera—. Ve a comprarte algo mientras hablo con Edgeworth o date una vuelta.

Maya abrió los ojos, y bufó, fastidiada.

—Bufff, vaya forma de echarme. Vale, vale, ahí os dejo con vuestros papeles aburridos.

Maya, que ya había desayunado pero su estómago estaba entrenado para comer sin parar, cogió la cartera de Phoenix y se despidió de ambos alegremente.

Phoenix se volvió hacia el fiscal, ofreciéndole un té.

—Seré breve, veo que estás ocupado.

—Siempre tengo un momento para ti, vamos, quédate. Tengo té de darjeeling, no es tu favorito, pero se le parece —Edgeworth fue a rechazar la propuesta pero Wright ya manipulaba la jarra de agua dándole la espalda.

Miles se sentó en el pequeño sofá donde Wright debía recibir a los clientes. Cruzó las piernas.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—He traído la sentencia condenatoria del señor Kwas, para su firma.

Phoenix asintió de pie frente a él, mientras el hervidor terminaba su tarea. Recordaba el último juicio; era tan difícil desmontar la acusación de Edgeworth que ambos decidieron acordar la pena. Últimamente se daban cada vez más casos, por lo que no era extraño ver al abogado en la Oficina del Fiscal y viceversa.

Phoenix agarró el bote de té darjeeling, se lo ofreció a Edgeworth, calentó su café, ya frío, y dio cuenta del bocadillo humeante contenido en la bolsa de papel.

Edgeworth tomó el té en silencio mientras Phoenix comía. Finalmente, el moreno habló:

—Conque viste mis dibujos.

—Son… muy expresivos —indicó, con ambas manos alrededor de la taza, una taza demasiado grande para echar en ella el té, pero útil al fin y al cabo—. ¿Cómo haces eso sin un modelo?

Phoenix acabó su último bocado.

—De memoria —el fiscal resopló, como si le estuviera diciendo que la tierra era plana.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Alguien puede añadir tantos detalles solo con un recuerdo?

—Te veo casi a diario —fue la simple respuesta del abogado.

—Yo también veo a diario a Gumshoe y no sería capaz de dibujar ni la suela de sus zapatos.

Phoenix rió la broma con el juego de palabras del detective.

—El que se ha graduado en Arte soy yo —dijo Phoenix, burlón—. ¿Te gustan?

—Mmm —respondió Edgeworth, bebiendo té. No quería halagarlo más de lo habitual, por muy impresionantes que fueran. Además, era incómodo tener en cuenta que, la próxima vez se sentiría observado, pues lo estaría repasando con intensidad. Aprovechó para lanzar una pulla—. Si dibujas de memoria tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo mirando al modelo, ¿no? ¿Nadie te denuncia?

Phoenix rio.

—Espero que tú no lo hagas. Mis otros modelos son… digamos que me lo piden.

—Por tanto haces bocetos no autorizados —Phoenix bajó la mirada, de repente muy avergonzado.

—No… no salen de aquí, si es lo que temes —Phoenix no quería dar más explicaciones a Edgeworth. Sí, lo dibujaba sin permiso, de hecho era al único al que dibujaba en sus ratos libres. Lo encontraba increíblemente atractivo, y con esas ropas era mucho más divertido que dibujar bedeles o clientes del Gatewater. Además, era un reto, porque la belleza de Edgeworth era difícil de plasmar.

—No te preocupes, aunque confieso encontrarme… sorprendido. Teniendo modelos tan hermosos como Maya y Trucy, me ha sorprendido verme.

Pronunció "hermoso" de forma muy casual, pero Phoenix no pudo dejar de pincharle:

—Oh. ¿Maya es de tu gusto?

—N-no de ese modo, quise decir… en fin, olvídalo, Wright.

—Todavía no tiene pareja, estás a tiempo de hacerte su prometido. Eso sí, tendrás que dar herederos a la aldea… herederas, a ser posible. Suena bastante complicado.

Edgeworth se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente incómodo.

—Fingiré no haber escuchado nada.

Phoenix sonrió, travieso. ¿Qué tal si nombrara esa intensa obsesión sobre su persona? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Sería divertido ver al fiscal en esa situación. Ese era su enésimo sonrojo.

—Me inspira dibujarte. Si estoy en algún caso complicado, o me siento desanimado, lo hago. ¿Te incomoda saberlo?

—No sé qué sentir, la verdad. Solo sé reconocer algo muy bueno cuando lo veo.

Phoenix se sintió premiado, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería, solo por un simple halago del fiscal. Solía causar esas sensaciones en su persona.

—Miles… me halagas, pero… tengo mucho que mejorar.

Ambos miraron al suelo, algo avergonzados. Maya llamó entonces a la puerta, Edgeworth terminó su té y Phoenix estampó la firma en el documento de la sentencia.

* * *

 _16 de octubre_

 _Oficina del Fiscal_

 _17:35 p.m._

Miles apartó en una pila del lado derecho de su escritorio cientos de folios: acababa de sellar y firmar documentos solicitados por Klavier y Blackquill en los que se pedía su autógrafo. En ocasiones ser Jefe de Fiscales significaba sellar y firmar más de lo debido, sobre todo teniendo a tantos fiscales a su cargo. Agarró con cuidado los folios (solía cortarse a menudo) y cuando se los entregó a la secretaria, su mirada se clavó en algún lugar de la sala.

 _¿En qué se inspirarán estos hombres para trabajar? A Blackquill puede que le mueva un deseo de justicia o de redimirse, pero ¿y el cantante? Creo que solo lo hace por la popularidad._

Si se paseaba por su lugar de trabajo, la mesa de Blackquill adolecía de un desorden terrible. Entre papeles, pisapapeles varios (era fan), rotuladores, grapadoras y demás material de oficina, en su mesa descansaba un retrato de su hermana Aura con su traje de ingeniera del Centro Espacial, con un rictus orgulloso, reflejando calidez en los ojos (esa debía ser su sonrisa); Klavier, por otro lado, disponía de un lugar de trabajo bien iluminado, ordenado, lleno de fotos de él mismo con diferentes trajes y peinados. Había un póster de su guitarra adornando la pared. Miles recordó haberle dado permiso para ponerlo, a regañadientes.

Así pues, Blackquill se sentía inspirado por su hermana y Klavier pensaba en su guitarra o en sí mismo (quién quería entender a ese tipo), ¿qué tenía él? Oh, sí, el traje de debut como fiscal, con sus veinte años. El camino, duro y trabajoso, lo había llevado a donde estaba, por lo que no quería olvidar sus orígenes. En su zona de trabajo, una mesa enorme de roble maciza sin apenas pertenencias, salvo material de oficina. Ni siquiera tenía una foto de Pess.

¿Qué me inspira a mí?

Un rubor acudió inmediatamente a su rostro.

 _Ese hombre._

 _El hombre que sustituyó a mi padre, aunque adolezca de profesionalidad. El que ha cuidado de mí todos estos años, sin nada a cambio. Ese es el hombre que me inspira. El hombre por el que me planteé mi profesión y hasta mis ideales._

 _Pero yo no tengo aquí nada de Phoenix Wright,_ se lamentó.

 _Eso debería cambiar_.

* * *

 _25 de octubre_

 _Oficina del Fiscal_

 _11.45 a.m._

—Señor Edgeworth, el sobre que estaba esperando ha llegado —anunció la secretaria a través del interfono, enarbolando un sobre de cuartilla color marrón, precintado.

—Gracias, enseguida salgo —Cuando el fiscal lo tuvo en sus manos buscó el abridor de la lanza del samurái y con extremo cuidado extrajo la cuartilla cuyo dibujo mostraba a un abogado en plena acción en el tribunal. Miles lo alejó estirando el brazo, dejando a la luz natural actuar. Así, admiró la proporción de las formas, el tono de los colores, las sombras e iluminaciones. Después lo acercó, escrutó el rostro de Wright, sus ojos, la fuerza de su mandíbula, el dedo acusatorio señalando, sus gestos, calcados a esa fotografía de aquel artículo utilizado como modelo. Se le empañaron los ojos. Mirar a ese hombre le hacía sentir ser capaz de superarlo todo. Esa fuerza y determinación, esa dedicación a salvar a inocentes estaban plasmadas ahí, y se alegró de haber pagado un buen dinero por recibir aquello. De repente tuvo ganas de llamarlo.

—Mm. Wright.

—Oh, hola, Edgeworth, ¿te ha llegado más documentación? —Edgeworth carraspeó, no tenía tiempo para verlo debido a la gran carga de trabajo en su profesión, pero sí podía sostener una conversación telefónica. Le dio pena que Wright pensara que el motivo por el que le contactaba era el de siempre: trabajo. Quiso desmentirlo.

—No te llamo por trabajo —Tal vez le salió demasiado abrupto.

—Oh. Bueno, siempre es agradable hablar contigo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Wright. No tengo mucho tiempo, en realidad, pero quería preguntarte algo: ¿qué siente el artista cuando plasma a alguien que lo inspira? —El silencio al otro lado hizo a Edgeworth cavilar si había tocado un tema demasiado íntimo, y se sintió idiota—. D-disculpa, olvídalo.

El fiscal colgó el teléfono, avergonzado. No volvió a sonar. Abrió el maletín, volvió a su trabajo. Después dedicó un tiempo para pensar dónde podría colocar ese magnífico dibujo a color sin tener que explicar a quien lo viera la cantidad de sentimientos que lo embargaban, haciéndole útilmente productivo.

* * *

 _27 de octubre_

 _Oficina del Fiscal_

 _18.30 p.m._

—Señor Edgeworth, el abogado Phoenix Wright quiere verlo —Miles dio un respingo a pesar de escuchar la voz a través del interfono. ¿Wright estaba allí? No quería verlo, no.

—Dile que estoy muy ocupado.

Después de un silencio, la secretaria indicó:

—Señor, no quiere irse. ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad? —Edgeworth pudo escuchar la voz de Wright indicando que tenían una conversación pendiente. Demonios, el tipo no se rendía. Qué obtuso.

—No, déjalo, hazle pasar.

El fiscal miró a uno y otro lado, tratando de localizar el sobre con el dibujo. En el cajón de su escritorio, bien. Lo cerró con llave. Por nada del mundo Wright podía saber aquello.

—Edgeworth. Disculpa la intromisión, estaba preocupado.

—Cualquier excusa… —suspiró el otro, cansado.

—¿Tienes mucho lío?

—¿Te parece que esté ocioso? —gruñó—. Cinco minutos.

—Eh, venga, no seas así. He cogido el autobús para venir a verte, no seas rancio —Wright se sentó sin ser invitado en el magnífico sofá de estilo barroco adornado la oficina de Miles—. Ofréceme un té.

Edgeworth se levantó sin ganas, o eso quiso dar a entender. No sabía por qué ocultaba el hecho de que tener a Wright en su oficina le causaba un conflicto de intereses. Por un lado se sentía… útil, apreciado. Por otro, quería echarlo de una patada. Esos malditos sentimientos innecesarios.

Dispuso el té más caro almacenado allí (tenía su modo de impresionar a las visitas) para ambos mientras el abogado hablaba sobre su último caso. En ocasiones, la retahíla de Wright era innecesaria, Miles se saturaba con personas demasiado habladoras, pero el abogado tenía cierto encanto al contar sus preocupaciones (o tal vez se le subía el ego al pensar en Wright dirigiéndose a él como la persona de más confianza), haciéndole enterrar sus nervios o cualquier tribulación de forma que hasta el mismo Edgeworth se había olvidado de la conversación sobre los dibujos.

Phoenix dejó la taza ya vacía sobre la mesita de centro.

—He venido a responder a la pregunta del otro día. Me quedé sin batería después, por eso no te devolví la llamada.

Edgeworth miró hacia un lado, murmurando un "no sé si quiero saberlo", pero callando porque la presencia de Phoenix siempre cambiaba su día, aunque después se sintiera idiota.

—Ya te dije que me inspiraba esa imagen, me gusta verte en el tribunal, me gusta cuando atajamos juntos los casos. Verte en acción me inspira para ser mejor abogado.

—Eh… gracias, supongo.

—Escucha, Edgeworth, el cuaderno que viste el otro día es un poco… personal. No voy haciendo retratos de la gente alegremente.

—Disculpa, no debí haber mirado. Olvídalo.

—El caso es que… también tienes razón. Supongo que uno no puede utilizar la imagen del otro sin permiso. Si te incomoda que te dibuje, dímelo. Quiero que todo quede transparente entre nosotros. No he podido evitar mirar esos dibujos con algo de culpabilidad estos días.

Wright y su inocencia. Dios, ¿por qué cada vez que ese hombre hablaba, lo remataba sin saberlo? Se mesó la sien, dejó a un lado su taza, aún por la mitad.

—Wright… no… no me molesta.

—¿Seguro?

El fiscal asintió, pensando una buena respuesta.

—Es… halagador que pienses así de mí.

—¿No te incomoda?

Miles sintió que debía responder a aquella confesión. Phoenix siempre le abría su corazón. Él, sin embargo…

—E-en realidad yo también siento lo que dices cuando miro una foto tuya. Me inspira tu constancia, me agrada la forma en cómo te preocupas por los demás. Voy a confesarte algo: yo también tengo un dibujo tuyo —y antes de pensar si eso traería consecuencias inesperadas, Miles giró la llave, agarró el sobre y se lo entregó a Phoenix.

El abogado lo miró con curiosidad, y al extraerlo del sobre, exclamó:

—¡Joder! No será tuyo, supongo.

—No, no lo es.

Phoenix siguió observándolo durante varios minutos, mientras Miles esperaba, notando el silencio como un cuchillo, consciente de su respiración en apnea. Vio cómo el abogado se lo acercaba a la cara, como si quisiera extraer aún más información de la plasmada.

—Joder, es buenísimo. ¿Quién ha pintado esto?

—Un artista, Wright, es evidente.

Phoenix, en lugar de comentar por qué tenía un dibujo suyo pagado a un artista o por qué tenía un dibujo suyo sin más, se echó hacia atrás.

—Joder, Edgeworth, siempre tienes que hacerlo todo mejor que yo…

—¿Escuchaste la parte de "No es mío"?

Phoenix dio la vuelta a la cuartilla, y finalmente volvió a meterlo en el sobre. Se le ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Ahora podré utilizar mis dibujos como inspiración, porque sé que yo soy la tuya —Edgeworth enrojeció porque aquello había sonado como una declaración—. En realidad, tengo algo que pedirte.

Miles Edgeworth casi tiró el té cuando escuchó a Wright pedirle posar para él como modelo.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Solo imaginar la mirada de Wright sobre la suya, durante horas, su inquisitivos ojos paseándose sobre su cuerpo y su cara… mandaba nervios suficientes a su cuerpo para no dar pie con bola en su trabajo ni en su vida personal. Además… ¿por qué se imaginaba desnudo frente a él?

—Oh —fue la desilusionada conclusión del abogado—. ¿Es porque soy un hombre? ¿O porque soy yo?

Phoenix quería explicarle la forma en cómo los artistas miraban a sus modelos. En la universidad habían pintado gente desnuda, por favor, y nadie en la clase se había empalmado por ello. Pero en fin, ninguno era Miles Edgeworth, una persona reservada y hasta alérgica a esos temas, intuía. Bastante bochorno debería estar pasando al mostrarle ese excepcional dibujo a color de él.

—No, no es nada de eso. Es por mí. Me siento extraño posando, no me gusta que me miren con tanta atención.

—¿Temes que te encuentre fallos? —bromeó el moreno, levantándose. Porque así se sentía él cuando miraba la perfección y trataba de plasmarla en el papel. Sin embargo, Edgeworth se quedó tan pálido que Phoenix supo que había dado en la diana—. Miles… los fallos solo podría cometerlos yo.

—No —se encogió de brazos, escondiendo la satisfacción de ser halagado.

—Miles, tienes un dibujo mucho mejor que el mío, no es justo, déjame tratar de superarlo.

—Sigue soñando. Es un gran artista, uno que ni te puedes permitir.

Phoenix pareció divertido ante la infantil reacción del fiscal. Con mirada fija y determinación, admitió:

—Muy bien. Voy a superarlo, ya verás. De memoria. Me llevará una semana. Si mi dibujo supera al tuyo, tendrás que colgar el mío en tu oficina.

Miles trató de sofocar la risa, sin éxito.

—¡Es un dibujo muy caro, Wright! Dedícate a otra cosa, no podrás superarlo.

—Lo colgarás, Edgeworth. Como que me llamo Phoenix Wright.

El portazo con huida inmediata dejó a Miles pensativo. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían tenido un pique fuera del tribunal, no relacionado con la vida personal. Mucho tiempo. Miles Edgeworth tuvo miedo, porque Phoenix Wright llevaba treinta años consiguiendo todo lo que se proponía. Los caminos elegidos eran aún más asombrosos, por lo que comenzó a temblar.

 _¿Por qué le doy alas a este hombre?_

* * *

 _5 de noviembre_

 _Casa de Phoenix Wright_

 _20.30 p.m._

Phoenix se sirvió su décimo café. Una barbaridad, lo sabía, pero después de una semana, aunque su dibujo estuviera terminado, necesitaba muchos retoques, diversos detalles para ser mejor. Era muy, muy difícil superar a Edgeworth cuando él hacía uso de su dinero. Por otro lado, sabiendo la inexperiencia de Phoenix, tal vez valorara más el dibujo. En realidad, el moreno podría entregarlo así. Pero le gustaban los retos, y además quería ver de nuevo al fiscal sonrojado. Miles no era consciente de cuán adorable resultaba, reaccionando de forma infantil, avergonzado con la desnudez a sus casi cuarenta. Suspiró. Pasaba el tiempo, todo cambiaba; todo, menos sus sentimientos. Si él se consideraba la persona más cercana a Edgeworth de unos años atrás hasta ahora, seguía sin ser suficiente. Miles no solo le inspiraba a ser mejor abogado, había perdido su corazón ante él. Y si quería confesarse, debía hacerlo bien. Y eso suponía pintar un dibujo mucho mejor que un artista que le doblaba el sueldo.

* * *

 _7 de noviembre_

 _Agencia polivalente Wright y compañía_

 _10.40 a.m._

Phoenix agarró el teléfono en el preciso instante en el que oyó timbrar la puerta.

"Oh, no espero a nadie"

Se levantó a abrir para encontrarse con una mueca de suficiencia y un traje magenta.

—Edgeworth.

—Wright. Llevas muy mal las fechas de entrega —entró sin esperar a ser invitado, se cruzó de hombros, golpeteando el dedo índice en un claro gesto muy suyo.

—¿Tenía algo más que firmar? Me parece que no…

—¿Algo que firmar? Tu memoria es funesta.

—¿Vienes a por el dibujo? ¿Tanta curiosidad sientes? —se burló el moreno, con los brazos en jarras.

—No es curiosidad, vengo a vapulearte, ha pasado una semana y tres días, por tanto he ganado la apuesta, y tendrás que colgar esos dibujos tuyos por ahí.

Phoenix rio. Era divertido picarse con Edgeworth, le hacía sentirse vivo.

—¿Estás seguro? Mira que mi oficina es visitada por mucha gente. La próxima vez que venga aquí Gumshoe tal vez quiera comprarlo. Oh, y Ema Skye. Ah, y qué decir de Apollo.

La mirada del fiscal se endureció.

—Eres perverso.

Phoenix sonrió alegremente, parecía estar de buen humor. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, alargó la mano, cogió un plástico cubriendo una hoja en folio y lo elevó al aire.

—Me costó más de una semana, porque, verás, no soy artista reconocido, pero ya está terminado —lo alargó hacia Edgeworth—. ¿Quieres mirar?

El fiscal se quedó un rato de brazos cruzados, ofendido porque Wright infravalorara su tiempo, en general escaso. La confianza expresada, implícita en esa sonrisa, en los gestos del abogado, el modo en cómo sacaba pecho parecía augurar una mala noticia para Miles: era la reacción clara de haber ganado. ¿De qué forma iba a ganar, si era él el juez? Wright no sería capaz de haber dibujado un desnudo, ¿verdad? Alargó la mano, sujetando la carpeta transparente, tamaño folio, y miró: había recreado la misma posición, no así la misma postura ni el mismo gesto, pues el abogado miraba hacia su contraparte con gesto de satisfacción, una sonrisa sardónica plantada en los labios, y los brazos se apoyaban en las caderas. Un poco más allá, el estrado. Detrás, la estructura de madera del jurado popular, plasmada casi sin detalle.

Phoenix había separado al modelo (él mismo) del estrado, dejando ver totalmente su persona, inclusive los zapatos. En la parte superior, cortado por el tamaño del folio, la parte de un abrigo color magenta sujetaba un cubo de agua, vertido sobre Phoenix. Como consecuencia de ello, sus ropas se pegaban al cuerpo. Esa era la genialidad del dibujo: conseguir el efecto ropa mojada, ropa pegada, gotas cayendo sobre el abogado, en un gesto de ¿rabia? ¿frustración? Cuanto más lo repasaba Edgeworth, más se le iba estrechando la bragueta. Notaba el calor subiéndole al rostro. Típico de Wright, incomodarlo de esa manera. Era muy creativo, sin embargo. Desde la idea de mojarse a sí mismo a mostrar el dueño de ese cubetazo, el fiscal. Mirando ese dibujo de forma subjetiva, se intuía a alguien cuyo cuerpo y cara no se veían (pero cuya indumentaria visible dejaba claro la identidad del dueño) lanzar un cubo lleno de agua sobre la cabeza de un abogado acostumbrado a salir de las situaciones más inverosímiles.

—¿Es muy indecente? —preguntó Phoenix, esperando con ansia la evaluación del otro, pero divirtiéndose simplemente por su reacción física.

—No veo ningún desnudo —replicó Edgeworth, tratando de calmar su fuego interior, respondiendo de la forma más neutra posible, como si nada le importara, como si contemplar a su rival con los pezones erectos (por favor, había dibujado hasta eso) no le afectara lo más mínimo—. El detalle del cubo me gusta.

—Ja, ja, lo hice a propósito. Tu artista podrá mejorar una foto, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa en el tribunal. Yo sí.

Edgeworth no replicó, estaba de acuerdo. Si se trataba de plasmar las emociones que ambos sentían en el tribunal, solo Phoenix podría captarlo. Devolvió el dibujo al abogado, se aclaró la voz, apartó un poco su pañuelo de chorreras (demonios, qué calor) y estableció:

—Supongo que has ganado. Este dibujo expresa mucho más que el mío.

Phoenix se apoyó en la mesa, pletórico, mientras contemplaba el dibujo.

—¿Lo colgarás, entonces?

—No puedo ponerlo en la oficina, a pesar de que la idea de lanzarte un cubo es muy tentadora.

—Pero ese había sido el acuerdo… —Edgeworth calló. En realidad sí podía ponerlo. Klavier tenía su guitarra, Blackquill ese horrible desorden… en la Oficina del Fiscal el jefe era él. Pero no podía, simplemente, colgar un retrato de Phoenix Wright en la pared… corrección, un retrato de Phoenix Wright con camisa, chaqueta y pantalones empapados. Con los pezones y el paquete marcados. Aparte del revuelo que supondría recibir visitas y aguantar los comentarios ajenos, en cuanto pusiera la vista sobre aquel folio, se acabaría su concentración. Hasta podría confundir un documento con otro. Y qué decir de sus pantalones… ¡No podría estar con erecciones incómodas a diario! Ni hablar.

—Tengo una reputación… Wright. Pero… si me das permiso, podré colgarlo en mi salón.

—¿Te gusta de verdad? —el abogado había dado varios pasos hacia él. Su cercanía lo alertó.

—¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer repetirme?

—Cientas, Miles. Me importa tanto tu opinión que si pudiera dibujar algo y estremecer al mundo entero menos a ti, no consideraría ese objetivo cumplido —Miles se sonrojó—. ¿Sabes por qué?

Miles no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Su pecho pareció ahogarle.

—No.

—Son muchos años, Miles. Hemos pasado muchas cosas. No sé cómo decirte esto. No quiero perder tu amistad, pero siento algo más por ti. Yo… —Phoenix no pudo terminar la declaración. Sus labios habían sido sellados para impedirle hablar. Tal vez no para impedirle hablar, quizá para comunicarse de otra manera. Miles Edgeworth, Fiscal en Jefe, y su amigo desde los nueve años lo estaba besando. Su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Cuando Edgeworth se apartó de él, Phoenix lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí para corresponderlo propiamente. El fiscal bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—He tenido un impulso difícil de controlar.

—Me ha alegrado mucho tu impulso. Espero que no sea fugaz —vio a Miles girar la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo. Phoenix le alzó la barbilla.

—Me avergüenzas —confesó Edgeworth como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo.

Phoenix sonrió para sí. Miró hacia la puerta, sintiendo aún su sangre bombear con rapidez. Edgeworth olía a loción de afeitar, a papel nuevo y a futuro prometedor. Sus pantalones también se estrecharon, y de repente su rutina no tenía sentido sin ese hombre en la oficina.

—Creo que voy a cerrar por hoy. ¿Almorzamos?

Miles asintió, aún abochornado. Phoenix dio varios pasos hacia el escritorio, cogió las llaves de la agencia y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Miles obedeció, pero a mitad de camino tiró de su brazo, con fuerza. Phoenix se volvió, confuso.

—Mi dibujo. Quiero llevármelo.

Phoenix sonrió, se fijó en los labios de Miles, ahora rojos por el frote. Pestañeó, sintiendo su pecho agrandarse por momentos.

Asintió.

—Sí, supongo que te lo has ganado.

 **-FIN-**

 _FF_FF_

 _15/02/18_

 _22/02/18_


End file.
